The Neighbor: A New Beginning
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Madison gets taken away by the police and blames Rachel and Sasha, the sisters try to set things right, especially after finding out the Forever Knight leader adopted the 10-year-old girl. Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :) Also, this is the 1,000th story posted on this page. :)


**Another excellent story from guestsurprise, who owns Madison and Salwa.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **The Neighbor: A New Beginning**

"You can't take me away from here! This is my house!" Madison screamed as the police gently began escorting her from her house, despite her fighting. Rachel and Sasha walked over and were shocked! They informed the authorities about Madison because they were scared for her safety being that young. However, they didn't expect for them to carry her out like a criminal!

"Wait! There's a misunderstanding!" Rachel said, running over to them.

"YOU! You guys did this to me!" Madison snapped, now struggling to get away from the police.

"Wait, Madison, there's been a misunderstanding here." Sasha replied, trying to be calm.

"No mistake, ma'am. This young one will be sent to a nearby orphanage. She has a twin too out there somewhere and once we find her she will be coming to the same orphanage," the police officer replied gently.

"Let go of me!" Madison yelled.

"We've got a live one here," the officer chuckled, now picking her up and carrying her to the car. Before she was taken away, Rachel and Sasha saw Madison's angry eyes staring at them from the car window.

"Rachel…," Sasha said in a worried voice.

"I know. This was not the plan." Rachel said quietly. Now they could buy the property, but at what cost? Madison was gone and they didn't know what would become of her.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Rachel had been calling the orphanages and areas, trying to locate Madison, but no one knew about her. Now she was worried.

"No one knows where they took her." Rachel said in slight panic.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Sasha replied. Suddenly, Ben flew in and was looking for Frankenstrike and Rook.

"Ben! What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The Forever Knights have a new weapon, and a smart one at that!" Ben said, now heading back out.

"A weapon?! Like a computer?!"

"No…it's a kid that's as quick as a whip and they are using her to help them."

Sasha's and Rachel's eyes widened!

"THEY'VE GOT MADISON!" They said at the same time. Within a few seconds, they both ran out with Ben and drove to town. They soon saw that he was right! Madison was by the head knight and she was helping him hack into the city's computers!

"Stop!" Ben yelled. Both turned and the head knight laughed.

"Foolish. I knew he'd be coming. Alright, Daughter, shut down the power supply." The leader said, gently patting her head.

"Of course, Father." She grinned, now adjusting her glasses and shutting down the city's power.

"F-Father?! Did she just call him father?!" Sasha gasped.

"Now we know what happened. Someone he got Madison and now he's convinced her that he will be a good father to her." Rachel growled.

"And not only that, but she believes him." Ben added, now transforming and running to battle them.

"Dear, Madison. I'm going to go fight…you go and shut down the water supply." The leader commanded gently.

"Sure, Dad." She said, now standing up and heading to the water plant.

"After her!" Rachel said, now chasing after her.

"Madison, stop!" Sasha called. Madison turned and then growled at them.

"YOU! Go away! You've ruined everything!" Madison hissed.

"Madison, we didn't take your land." Rachel added calmly.

"No, but you called the cops. Just leave me alone." Madison said, now running to the water plant. She slowly pulled out a device that would shut it down, but just as she was about to activate it, Rachel and Sasha pounced on her. The device malfunctioned and it burst a pipe, causing water to flood inside.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Sasha said, but she and Rachel were carried away by the flood. They felt like they would drown when suddenly two arms grabbed them and lifted them high towards the ceiling. Both looked up and saw Salwa flying them towards the top to safety.

"T-Thank you, honey." Sasha said, hugging her.

"Yes. Thanks, Salwa," Rachel added, but noticed in horror that Madison was nowhere to be found. "MADISON! She could drown!"

"Please save her, Salwa!" Sasha added. Salwa nodded and flew back down and grabbed Madison before she could go under. But once Madison was safe, Salwa growled at her.

"Why did you want to save a Forever Knight?!" Salwa said in shock.

"Because she needs help, honey, just like you did," Sasha added, now helping Salwa to calm down a bit. Salwa was very protective of her family now and especially with the Forever Knights nearby.

Madison slowly came around, but when she saw all three of them looking at her, she quickly tried to get up, but they kept her down.

"Easy, it's okay." Rachel soothed.

"Leave me alone," Madison said, sadness more in her voice than venom.

"Madison, you've got to believe us. We didn't want you to lose your house and be taken away." Sasha added.

"None of that matters now. My dad will help me get my house, my family's house, back." Madison said, now sitting up and then standing up.

"Madison, your father is dangerous! He's the leader of the Forever Knights." Sasha said sternly.

"Well, he's the one who wanted me and he will help me get my house back. That's all I want!" Madison said, now trying to find a way down.

"Sorry, but you must be crazy if you think we're going to let you go back with them." Sasha said, now blocking her way.

"Hey! Let me through!" Madison said, trying to get past, but both sisters blocked her while Salwa watched.

"No way." Rachel added.

"Now look, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Madison replied, adjusting her glasses.

"You may be 10, but you still don't know enough about them. You're coming back with us," Rachel responded as Sasha nodded.

"What?!" Salwa and Madison said in shock.

"No buts," Rachel said, then she turned to Sasha. "Get her, but be gentle."

Within seconds, Madison was grabbed by some vines and they gently pinned her to the ground.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Madison demanded.

"Not yet, little one; we will let you go when we get back to the Mansion," Sasha added.

"And we will speak with Frankenstrike about what to do since they may have trackers in her." Rachel added.

"I don't think taking her with us is a good idea," Salwa said, still not trusting the newcomer.

"It will be alright," Rachel responded, now helping Sasha to pick her up and carry her away. The leader turned around just in time to see them carrying Madison away.

"WAIT A MOMENT! BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK!" He bellowed.

"You monster. I don't know what you said to her, but there is no way your heart is pure enough to care for this girl." Rachel snapped. And with her transportation device, they all disappeared back at the mansion.

While at the mansion, Madison squirmed and tried to get loose, but she was still trapped. She was still tied up gently to keep her from running away. Little did she know, curious aliens were watching her and wondering what to do with the new visitor in their midst.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure thing! And I've got a doozy of a sequel planned for this one. ;) Also, EmeraldMoonGreen wanted to let you know that she says you did great on the She-Hulk story. :) Also, congratulations, Amiga! We've officially reached 1,000 stories! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
